Missing
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Su reina siempre estaba escapándose, pero ya era hora que tanto ella como el Taiho hicieran frente a sus sentimientos. {Yoko/Keiki}


**Missing.**

Otra vez.

Nuevamente, esta gracia de Su Majestad estaba llenándole los oídos con todos en el palacio abogando por la ausencia de la Sekichi. Posó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz y suspiró con decepción mientras se quedaba en el medio del pasillo que conducía a sus jardines preferidos, aquellos únicos para el Taiho. Ya no sabía cómo controlarla, y se sentía decepcionado que incluso su Shirei le diese la espalda, aunque era obvio si él había mandado a que Hankyo, su shirei, cubriese las necesidades de su reina, mala había sido su elección si utilizaba a su siervo para huir.

— ¡Taiho!—Koukan le llamó con alarma, adentrándose desde una de las esquinas de un pasillo próximo. Keiki asintió, haciéndole saber de su atención—¡Ren Taiho y Ren Ou están aquí! Solicitan ver a Su Majestad, pero no podemos hallarle—se desesperó el Chousai, pegando gritos de exageración con Enho a su lado.

Una inmediata palma llegó hasta el rostro de Keiki, sintiéndose cansado. Le hubiese encantado a estas alturas no haberse hecho inmortal a altas alturas de una vida humana, como lo fueron el borde de los veinte, porque ahora se sentía cansado, aún si la era de su reina tan solo tenía diez años.

— Está bien, buscaré a Su Majestad, pero tendrán que informar a Renrin y Ren Ou que la reunión no será posible hasta mañana—se apresuró en decir el Taiho, montándose en uno de sus Shirei mientras sus galantes ropajes ondeaban con el viento sobre el Mar de nubes. Debía encontrar a esa irresponsable emperatriz.

Afianzándose, llegó a la cima de ese remoto lugar y la presencia de su Shirei le advirtió que había dado en el blanco, Youko no había escapado demasiado lejos del palacio Kinpa, sino más bien o uno de los montes al sur del reino. Con el tiempo, su pálido rostro se había visto más bronceado al exponerse al Sol día a día, ya sea por caprichos de su reina, o por sí mismo, para disfrutar del cálido ambiente veraniego de la época en Kei.

— ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho, Heika, que no debe seguir las enseñanzas de En Ou y Enki?—recriminó el Taiho, bajándose con la gracia admirable de su shirei, sus pies resonando poco para pisar el pasto bajo sus pies, presentándose con elegancia ante su reina mal vestida, que disimulaba con ropajes antiguos que las doncellas dejaban después de haberse desgastado.

— Vamos, Keiki, nadie morirá en mi ausencia—reclamó la reina, su brillante cabello rojo subiendo en una coleta alta mientras que se hallaba recostada sobre el pasto, con la tranquilidad de la brisa rozándole el rostro.

— Quizá nadie muera—dijo, resignado—¡Pero sí que los gobernantes de Ren se las ha ocurrido venir hoy y usted no está!

Yoko abrió sus parpados tan rápido como lo oyó, llenándose de alarma, pero pronto su rostro registró el mismo rostro pacífico sin interés de hacía segundos—Oh, sabía que era esta semana, pero Ren Ou no me especificó que día, ya le culparé después—sonrió la Taika, volviendo a su postura inicial como si fuese a dormir nuevamente.

Kei Taiho solo se resignó, recostándose sobre el suelo, aunque no para su comodidad pues sus ropas finas no deberían permitírselo. Sin embargo, la comodidad si la halló en el solo hecho de acomodarse allí, con la cabeza de Su Majestad recargándose contra su pecho. Los latidos se le aceleraron, pero deseó guardar silencio, tratando de mantenerse al margen de la situación. Él no era humano, no sabía cómo afrontar sensaciones fuertes, como la que ahora sentía, pero había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que esto no era lo mismo que sentía como apego a su reina solo por ser su reina, valga la redundancia. Esto iba más allá y le preocupaba, porque como siervo más de Su Majestad, era indebido sentirse así por ella.

Apretó sus dientes, y calló ante su deseo de poder abrazarla.

* * *

Para estas alturas, visitar a Tai no era complicado. Después de arreglar sus asuntos y habiéndoles conversado el tema previamente a Su Majestad y el Chousai, había conseguido poder tener permiso para visitar aquel reino que no había tenido el valor de visitar, pero con la restauración de Gyousou al poder y la vuelta de ambos al palacio, el reino había estado estable los últimos años, creciendo y recuperándose progresivamente, como Kei. Hasta entonces, no había tenido el valor de ir a visitar a Tai Taiho por el mero miedo que aún residía en él después de verle tan crecido.

Hoy, sus pies ya tocaban el palacio de las Joyas, y el Rey y 'Kouri' ya le esperaban en la terraza. Como no era una visita oficial y había pedido esto sólo para poder saludarles, pidió que no fuese esto realizado con las formalidades, así que Gyousou le recibía sonriente, con aquel muchacho a su lado, aquel que alguna vez tuvo ese inocente rostro de niño, ahora tenía el rostro de un adolescente pacífico, que dedicaba su vida con amor a su rey.

Keiki los saludó y Kouri no dudó en tirársele encima, alegre de la visita de uno de sus mejores amigos. El rey miró escéptico la escena, aquellos celos escapándose repentinamente, que al principio Keiki definió como sorpresa, pues él tampoco esperó aquello, se le hacía raro siendo que Taiki había crecido.

Dos semanas se tomó, disfrutando de los relajos, las comodidades y la diversión. Taiki no quería que él se fuera, pero a Keiki comenzaba a hacerle falta la compañía de su reina. Se sentía ansioso, deseoso de verla lo más rápido posible y no sabía que pensar sobre aquel sentimiento de desespero. Kouri acababa entendiéndole, pues él no podía resistir sin la compañía de Gyousou. Este día sería el último en que estaría en Tai antes de volver a Kei, al final, había acabado riendo. Podía concluir después de esas dos semanas que no era sorpresa lo que el Rey expresaba sobre esas muestras de afecto que Taiki le daba, si no que eran celos, aquellos que podían llegar a acabarlo, pero sólo por Gyousou se había dado cuenta de que no todos los celos eran malos. Los de su anterior reina fueron enfermizos, tanto que se condenó a sí misma, pero los de Gyousou eran controlados sobre ese pequeño, y ambos parecían compartir el sentimiento, aquella ansia por estar juntos y el desespero por verse separados.

Con eso podía quedarse. Al menos, no residía en él ese amargo sabor de que los celos solo causarían más desgracia. No todos tenían por qué llegar a ser como los de su anterior reina.

Durante el desayuno, se sorprendió, al ser llamado a la mesa, de encontrarse mientras él caminaba silenciosamente, a esos dos demostrarse más del cariño del que deberían. Bueno, solo él que no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto íntimas en público, como aquel contacto de roce de labios en el que caían y que él decidió no interrumpir. Bastante habían sufrido separados, era hora de que estuviesen juntos sin que nadie los separara otra vez.

El resto del día, escuchó los sermones del pequeño Taiki, más avergonzado de lo normal, pues al final descubrió que Keiki los miraba. Al Taiho de Kei le servía indudablemente, pues para Kouri era obvio el sentimiento de Keiki hacía su reina, era normal verlo del otro lado, donde el vivió antes de llegar a los Doce Reinos.

— Creo que deberías decírselo—consideró el muchacho, su cabello apenas largo. El brillo de este se había perdido al ser cortado repetidas veces, por lo que ahora le estaba costando recobrar su naturalidad—Ella es una emperatriz impresionante, no dudo que si ella te corresponde, los sentimientos negativos no la destruirán. Tiene esa capacidad.

Keiki sonrió.

— Aún temo por ello—aceptó—Es difícil todavía para mí, asumir siquiera que la desee de esa forma.

— No te límites a las formalidades, Keiki—regañó el muchacho—Ella es más excéntrica de lo que se ve, y tus formalidades solo los alejan. No creo que ella te diga que no, si tu quisieras llamarla de otra forma.

Keiki rechazó la idea, pero entendió que de formas tan formales, solo aburría a Yoko. Aunque esa idea llegara a clavarle en el corazón, quería tratar de ser más relajado, más pacífico, más él.

— Gracias, Taiki—asintió en dirección al Taiho, mostrándole una seña de agradecimiento antes de despedirse de él y Gyousou para volver a Kei.

Tan sólo catorce días habían pasado y sentía como si fuera un mundo nuevo. Hankyo se veía sorprendido porque, por primera vez en ya cuarenta años, el kirin presentaba nerviosismo y un matojo de emociones que ni él comprendía.

— Taiho, tranquilícese, Heika y palacio no habrán cambiado mucho—intentó tranquilizar el shirei, sin embargo, el corazón del kirin latía tan rápido que parecía incontrolable.

* * *

A la distancia, avistó el palacio Kinpa. Esplendoroso como siempre, los jardines se habrían paso en distintos sectores del monte, detallados por la luz del precioso día. Aterrizó en uno de los jardines, para no tener que ser visto por todos al llegar, lo que se le hacía incómodo. Hankyo se quedó a sus pies, bajo su sombra, mientras él se adentró al palacio. Su primer instinto fue buscar a Yoko, por lo que recorrió el palacio en busca de su reina, que se hallaba en el Palacio Interior, escondida entre habitaciones con aquellas grandes terrazas que la permitían mirar todo por encima del Mar de nubes.

— ¿Su Majestad?—cuestionó el kirin, mirándola con extrañeza.

El palacio, para gusto del kirin, estaba demasiado silencioso. Youko vestía uno de sus tantos simples vestidos, aquellas de sus túnicas carmín con poco decoro que le encantaban y la hacían lucir como una galante mujer.

La Sekichi no respondió. Keiki comenzó a preocuparse, y Hankyo apareció por debajo de sus pies—Taiho, suelo sangre—recordó el shirei. El aroma era ligero, pero notable y solo ahí el kirin tomó consciencia de ello.

Keiki corrió al lado de Yoko, quién tenía los ojos apagados, mirando la lejanía. Arrodillándose frente a ella, tomó una de sus morenas manos entre las suyas, buscando su mirada. Cuando sus miradas llegaron a encontrarse, la Sekichi estalló en lágrimas, lanzándose contra su kirin en busca del refugio de sus brazos. Preocupado, el Taiho la acurrucó, aún si el aroma a sangre le gritaba que debía alejarse.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo se encuentra?—cuestionó rápidamente, su voz llenándose de angustia.

Yoko sonrió en medio de su abrazo, su desesperación corroyéndola. Durante la ausencia de Keiki, guardias del palacio se habían puesto en contra de ella en una pequeña revuelta por su ideología, y la habían herido, aunque Koshou y el resto habían acabo con ello de inmediato. Estaba vuelta en ira cuando sucedió, pero en realidad, ahora no quería hablar de ello, solo quería estar con Keiki. Por un momento, durante el ataque, se sintió egoísta de pensar únicamente en que no quería perder a Keiki, y después de ello reflexionó su egoísmo el resto de los días, a favor del Chousai Koukan, que pidió su descanso al verla tan distraída.

— Estoy bien, sólo...—la emperatriz sollozó contra el hombro, se sentía de cierta forma impura e inútil. El incidente de la anterior Kei Ou la aterraba, como si esto por ningún medio pudiese ser posible. En Ou se lo recriminaba, no debía pensar de aquella forma.

— ¿Segura? ¿Está herida?—Keiki se preocupó, teniéndola estrechada entre sus brazos, se olvidaba que solo el aroma a perfume de Yoko le volvía loco.

La emperatriz negó con la cabeza—No te preocupes, Keiki—forzó una sonrisa. Creía que debía, pero aún estaba insegura sobre aquellos pensamientos respecto al Taiho.

* * *

Acabaron yéndose cada uno a su habitación. Durante la noche, Yoko no pudo evitar escaparse de su habitación. Estaba decidida, por lo que viajó en silencio a la habitación de Keiki. Seguía creyendo que era incorrecto, pero no podía soportar la lejanía con él. Al final, adentrándose a ese lugar espacioso, en aquella bella cama que habían ubicado al lado del balcón, como caprichos que la reina pretendió para su siervo por años de arduo trabajo, se hallaba el Taiho, descansando plácidamente con uno de sus camisones blancos.

— ¿Heika?—el de cabellos cenizos cuestionó, pensándose que se debía a una mala pasada de su cabeza y que no podía ser Su Majestad en realidad.

— Keiki ¿podría quedarme contigo esta noche?—la Sekichi dijo en cambio, con mirada de súplica—No puedo dormir.

Keiki asintió, acomodándose en la cama para hacerle un espacio a la muchacha pelirroja. No era la primera vez que ambos dormirían juntos, pero si la primera desde que los sentimientos de Keiki se habían alborotado tanto. De esta manera, un sonrojo kirin le permitía el paso a la reina que se acostaba a su lado, dejándose envolver por los aromas predominantes, dejándose descansar bajo el pecho de Keiki, que aceptaba este contacto gustoso.

En silencio, cruzaron miradas, como si aquello fuese lo único en que podían demandar tanto sentimiento, demostrándose todo—¿Sabes? Shouryuu y Rokuta nos pidieron ir a con ellos mañana a En—informó la reina, aquella invitación recibida hacía algunos días.

Keiki asintió, su mirada perdiéndose en los ojos esmeralda de su reina—Heika, ¿le he dicho alguna vez que adoro sus ojos?—soltó el Taiho, con una sonrisa. Sentirse próximo a Youko le hacía recobrar esas confianzas que perdía a ratos.

Yoko se sonrojó, aceptando con un mecánico asentimiento lo dicho por su siervo—Te extrañé, Keiki—dijo entonces, robándole finalmente un beso, con aquel sabor de dulzura que desprendían los labios del Taiho.

— No sabe cuánto me alegra oír eso, Heika—le sonrió con dulzura, apresándola entre las sábanas para que sus labios tuviesen la oportunidad de unirse nuevamente.

* * *

Shoukei se hallaba paseando entre los jardines, tratando de encontrar a Kantai que se le había perdido a lo largo del día. El General no debía andar lejos, pues hoy era un día libre y solía bajar por los jardines o conversar con Yoko. En medio de su paseo, miró con curiosidad a dos siluetas en una de las piletas del fondo del jardín, encontrándose con que Keiki estrechaba entre sus brazos a la Sekichi, mientras esta se veía bastante cómoda compartiendo caricias con el Taiho. Suspiró. Por mucho que lo disimulasen, ya la mayoría está enterado en palacio, comenzando por Koukan, el Chousai, que más bien que ella nadie lo podía haber dicho; "Ya era hora".


End file.
